beautiful people
by Emilylovessasha
Summary: Kim is 16 and has had a hard life she and her best friends are in a famous band called beautiful people. What happens when the new guitar player and her co star in her up coming movie may be her crush. Will he fix her broken heart or will he just break it even more.


HI GUYS ON MY ACOUNT IS A LINK TO POLYVORE WITH ALL THE OUTFITS ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE COMMENT

Kims pov.

Hi I'm Kim Crawford and I have a difficult past well first of my dad started abusing me after my mom died I was put in the hospital after I almost got killed by him but Grace my best friend came over saw what was happening and called the police and a ambulance. She Litterly saved my live and that is one of the reasons she is my best put my dad in jail and then I moved in with my aunt who lived right next to graces house which is totally thing well the love of my life Brody was cheating on me the whole time we dated ( 4 years). And third we'll my cousin just took me to a huge party and got me drunk so I was high for 2 days last week. But the one good thing in my life is well I'm famous. Me Grace and are other friends Kelsey and Julie started a band when we where 11 called beautiful people. we all just sing but sometimes I play guitar or piano and Grace plays bass and Julie plays a little piano and Kelsey plays some then are band Jerry plays drums Milton plays keyboard and Eddie plays bass. I have know these guys since I was in diapers they are all like my brothers. Grace and Jerry are dating Milton and Julie are dating and Kelsey and Eddie are dating. It's awkward being the only one with out a boyfriend but that's ok when we all hang. Out where just like a family not like a bunch of people dating with one not dating anyone. Right now I'm at the studio auditioning people to play guitar for the far no one has caught my eye but there's only one more person he better be good. I looked down at my profile on him and saw his name was I yelled. Quickly a super cute guy walked in the doors he had shoulder length brown hair he was very muscular but not bulky. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket with some plane jeans with purple High tops. Hi Jack so what are you going to play today. I'm gonna plays locked out of heaven by Bruno Marzs. Ok let's see what you got. The instance his fingers touched the strings I felt like walking over and having a 10 minute make out session. And when his voice started singing it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard .when the song was over he looked over to me and said, so how was it. I stood up walked over to him and said well more like yelled, welcome to the band!.he look at me like I was lieing and asked are you serious and all I had to do was nod. He started smiling the most beautiful smile ever and he picked me up and set me down and just smiled at me. His hands were still on my waist and from the moment he touched me I got very tingly. I was so happy I finally found a guitar played for the Jack well here is the tour schedule and all of are songs there is directions to the studio and are studio schedule and are music video filming days and stuff. Oh and I almost forgot their is also everyone from the Bands phone numbers in here and the contract that you have to sign it has already been scanned by a lawyer and my upcoming movie the jerk theory the contract for that is in there to oh and your playing the lead in the jerk theory that way you will be know to the world I said just nodded and took the huge binder set it on the table and scanned over the contacts and then signed them and handed them to me. Thank you Jack I guess I will see you tomorrow at the studio. Oh and Jack if your nervous don't be you and me are friends so I will introduce you to everyone. He just nodded and smiled and then said hey Kim as I was walking out yeah i said turning around. He smiled and said walking over to me breathing on my neck as he whispered in my ear I never get nervous then kissed my cheek and walked our the doors. I of course was an idiot and touched my cheek. Oh my God I think I have a crush on him.


End file.
